The End of All Things To Come
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Alida, a former Umbrella security guard, gets caught up in the Raccoon City outbreak. Carlos Oliveira/OC... Set during Resident Evil Apocalypse... RE-EDITED!
1. The Mission is Angie

**So recently I've been going through all of my stories. I've found I dont edit them as much as I should. This is the new and improved story. It's exactly the same just with more detail and some other corrections. Please review and enjoy. **

**All of the Italics are Alida's thoughts. **

_I was suspended. Seriously I'm in my twenties and I was suspended. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation as security. They gave me a 3 week suspension on grounds of conspiracy to destroy the company. They were being so paranoid because of the recent events, Arklay mountains indecent with the S.T.A.R.S. Being suspended wasn't the part that pisses me off the most. The fact they caught me pisses me off. I was hired by Mathew Addison and his sister Lisa Addison. They wanted me to help them bring Umbrella down. I was willing to go along with it because the Umbrella Corporation fucked my father over. When I was caught I didn't admit anything but they suspended me anyway. I sat on my ass doing nothing during the first week. I decided that when my suspension was over, I was going to hand in my badge and weapons. But 2 weeks into my suspension the accident happened. Some idiot probably dropped the Tyrant Virus (T- Virus) and doomed the majority of the people there. Since this was considered a 'special circumstance' I was reinstated as security. I had sat in a room for the last 4 hours getting briefed on what exactly happened. That's exactly what happened. Some idiot dropped the T-virus and the red queen, the computer system 'in charge' of the facilities, went homicidal and killed everyone. The thing was no one stayed dead._

I followed their orders and went along with it cause hell its a ticket out of here.

_Now, I sit in a black Cadillac Escalade, going to a school to pick up a some kid. I didn't fully understand why I was here though. They had the U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Bio-hazard Countermeasure Service) going after and getting all of the scientists, and the people Umbrella deemed important. But like I said I'm going to go along with it. If the rats abandon the ship follow by all means, abandon ship. _I glanced down at my watch against my olive skin, the blue numbers read _1:30 PM_. I sighed as we pulled up to an elementary school. I was in the passengers seat dressed in my Umbrella Corporation security uniform. The driver was dressed in his U.B.C.S uniform. We walked into the school and to the office.

"Hi, I need to pick up my sister." I simply said. _Ya I know I said a kid, she just happened to be my sister too. _

"OK, what's your name?" the lady behind the counter said.

"Alida." I said.

"Well, Alida who is your sister?" the lady said with attitude.

"Angela Ashford." I said with venom and let out a heavy frustrated sigh. _This bitch was getting on my nerves. I had called earlier to have her be in the office waiting, and she was no where in sight. _

"Well let me call her down here." She said.

"Lady, this is an emergency. Next time I call before hand she better be down here, or else your going to be jobless. What class is she in I'll get her myself." I said finally losing my temper. After she had given me the class number, the driver and I walked up to the classroom.

I walked into the class and saw Angela sitting at her desk. I asked the teacher if I could take Angela with me, she just nodded and continued teaching. I saw my little sister get out of her seat and grab her stuff and come towards my direction. After we left the classroom, I started to speak.

"Hey Angie, how are you?" I said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm OK" she said plainly with absolutely no emotion.

Our relationship as sisters had been strained over time, with me moving out and becoming part of the Umbrella Corporation 'team'. I don't think she necessarily understood that I was there solely to destroy them. We walked in silence to the car and the entire car ride. We were driving along, when in the corner of my eye I saw a semi-truck coming towards us. I gasped and then we collided.

After a couple of minutes, I regained conciseness. I immediately started to look around for Angie constantly asking if she was OK.

"Ya, I'm fine." she said in the same monotone voice as before, but this time it was a little more shaken up. I undid my seat belt and looked at my watch for the time.

"Oh fuck! Angie we need to get out of here now!" I said sternly as Angie undid her seat belt. We had been passed out for way to long it was 4ish now.

"Why?" she asked as I was checking the drivers pulse, he was dead.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere safe." I kicked the out the window and got out. I looked around for a second trying to see where we were, then I helped Angie get out. I went to the back of the car and kicked in the back window, while Angie shook off the broken glass and dirt. A shit load of weapons spilled out.

"Why will we need those?" Angie asked as she came to my side, as you could hear multiple screams from afar. My heart skipped a beat at the sound.

"That's why." I said as I grabbed the weapons I could. We bolted down the street in the opposite direction that the car was going.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we go in the direction that the car was going?" Angie asked but more or less pointed out.

"No, because it's too late. We need to get off the streets." I said, looking around trying to find some place remotely safe to hide.

"OK, lets go to my school we can hide out in one of my teachers class rooms. It has a 2 bolt locks and she has been gone for a couple of weeks." Angie said with some confidence.

"OK lets go." I said, as we headed down the street to her school.

We ran to her school, the front had bikes and papers strewn everywhere. We were too late. The virus had hit here. It was around 5 PM now. There was a Raccoon City Police Department K-9 unit in the front of the school. I took out my Beretta and cocked it. I looked at Angie and we made our way into the school. It was silent, I looked around and it looked like it was the last day of school and all the kids went nuts with school materials and threw them everywhere. We started to walk up the stairs when I saw a body of a school boy.

"Angie, I want you to look at the ground. Avoid looking around got it?" I said. I could feel her head nod and saw her look down out of my eye. We walked up the stairs more when we reached the top floor, I gasped. There were dead children everywhere.

"Angie, where is the classroom?" I asked her.

"At the end of the hall." she said, she was crying. Hell, I don't blame her, all her friends are dead. I heard some footsteps and panicked.

"Run!" I said as we ran to the classroom. We ran in I secretly thanked whoever that it was unlocked. I turned and slammed the door and locked the door with the bolted locks behind me.


	2. Jill

**Please Review and enjoy!**

We sat behind the teachers desk. I took all of my weapons along with some of the heavy gear off. I tried my radio to see if I could get a signal._ Of course its broken_. The silence was deafening. I knew soon the bodies would reanimate and the zombie noises would fill the halls. I once again tried a conversation.

"So, Angie how is school?" I asked.

"Its OK" she said back to the monotone voice, just with a slight hint of panic._ OK this 'Its OK' shit was starting to get on my nerves. _

"Angie, other than the obvious, what's wrong?" I asked, frustrated.

"Nothing." she said.

"Angela, you have been acting like this since I came to get you, what is wrong?" I said with my frustration growing.

"Your working for the people that took everything from Dad." She said with anger and pain towards me. _I knew it._

"You want to know why I'm working for them? I'm working for them so I can bring them down. Dad knows that, he just refuses to believe it. I don't know why he didn't tell you that. Maybe because he wants you to live a "normal" life." I said defensively. She thought about it for a minute. She was mulling it over, after a minute or two I could tell she believed me.

"So, are you the reason behind all of this?" she asked somewhat accusatory. The moaning of zombies started up and echoed through the halls.

"No, I was suspended a couple of weeks ago under the suspicion of trying to bring down the Umbrella Corporation. This is something different. I don't know exactly." I partly lied, I didn't want to expose everything I knew to a child. I would have gone out and fought, but I have my little sister. I couldn't leave her alone, plus what if I died? Who would take care of her?

"You know Angie, I really am sorry I haven't been there for you. I know I should have been, but I wanted to bring down the guys that hurt dad." I said, looking at my hands. I glanced over at her. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Its OK sis." She said in her small innocent voice. I smiled at her as she crawled over to me. We sat there with her in my arms for a while, ignoring the noises coming from the halls.

…...

We were both pulled out of our separate reveries when we heard a loud scream from somewhere in the school. There are people alive out there. Angie and I just sat there for a second listening to the screams as they eventually died out. I checked my watch, it had been a good five hours since we got here.

"I think there is someone here looking for us." I said referring to the screaming that had just died.

"Well, should we stay here or go out there?" She asked scared for the answer. A woman broke through the bolted door, not breaking the bolts but picking the locks. The screaming had covered the noises of the lock being picked. I stood up fast and pointed my gun at her.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with venomous curiosity.

"Jill Valentine." she said with her gun pointed at me. I lowered my weapon.

"Our rescuer I assume?" I said, she lowered her weapon.

"Where's the little one?" She asked, referring to Angie.

"I'm not a little girl." Angie said, standing up.

"Let me grab my stuff and we can go." I said, bending down and grabbing my weapons. Angie started to shiver. I gave her my uniform jacket that I had previously taken off.

"Do I know you?" Jill asked me.

"No, but you may have seen my picture in the paper. I was suspended just a week or so after you were." She gave me a weird look.

"It may not seem like it but I tend to read the paper." I said grabbing the last of the extra ammo. When I stood up strait she noticed my Umbrella badge on my vest and once again gave me a weird look.

"Don't worry, I quit as of a long time ago. Maybe you don't read the paper, I was suspended for suspicion for bringing down Umbrella Corporation. "

"I remember you now." She said matter of fact-ly.

"Can we get out of here now?" Angie said and some what interrupted the 'conversation Jill and I were having. Jill and I exchanged a look then we all walked out and down the hall towards the Cafeteria.


	3. Cafeteria

**Please review and enojy!**

We walked into the cafeteria, Jill and I both had our Beretta's cocked and ready for anything.

"Oh god those things are in here." Angie said.

"Don't worry Hun, those things are slow." Jill answered. I froze when I saw what Angie was talking about.

"That's not what she is talking about." I said looking over at the zombie dogs. You could smell the zombies rotting flesh but for some reason the smell got worse when you saw the dogs. It could have something to do with there flesh hanging off there bones and what little muscle they had left. The dog looked up and growled at our presence.

"Angie, get behind us and take cover." I said right before the dog came charging towards us. Jill and I shot at it multiple times. Both missing the head. The dog jumped on Jill and ran off to charge again. I kept firing at the zombies trying to come our way. I had heard about Jill and from what I understood she could handle herself. My little sister on the other hand had no experience at all. I need to protect her. The dog came charging again Jill got up and we were back to back. Her weapon had flown across the room when the dog attacked the first time. She grabbed a chair in defense. I kept firing at the zombies making there way towards us. As the dog came colliding with the chair someone else fired shots. I turned to look and a man in a U.B.C.S. Uniform. He was shooting the dog and every zombie that I had missed. After shooting all of the visible zombies the man came over to where Jill and I stood.

"Thought you could use a hand" the man said, in a heavy Russian accent.

"You work for umbrella?" Jill asked but more or less stated. _Wow, she is so damn defensive about people who work for Umbrella. The majority of people didn't even know what was going on in those labs. And when people found out the either quit or it was to late for them and they were zombies. If they were with it they were the ones that had planned the whole damn thing. _

"I used to, until they left me for dead in this place. Now I consider myself free lance. Sergeant Nicholai Genovev at your service." he said as a zombie dog jumped on him. It came out of no where. Startling all of us, Jill and I jumped back, as Nicholai was struggling to get the mutt off.

"Come on!" Angie said, she was obviously scared out of her mind and wanted to get out of here.

"Wait! Angie!" Jill and I said.

"Save the girl! I've got this Bitch!" Nicholai said. He was right we had to save Angie, Jill and I looked at each other and ran in Angie's direction. _These clothes are making me so hot! Running around in an undershirt, ca-velar vest, not to mention cargo pants with loads of ammo, and all black was making my temperature sky rocket. The next time we had a breather I was going to loose some of this. _

I heard Nicholai say 'oh shit' under his breath, and then screams lots of screams. It was pointless to go and help he was already bitten. I would shoot him in the head before I left, I owed him that much at the least for saving my sister and I. We ran around the corner and took cover behind the ovens and stoves.

"From now on you stay right beside me." I said in the sisterly tone. I was holding her hand and she was shaking. No child should go through this. She was so young this was going to damage her mentally and emotionally forever. We were looking for a way out and of course the way out was blocked by cabinets.

"What do we do now?" Angie asked. Jill and I both turned our heads to the right. We heard a clicking noise. Anyone who has ever owned a dog knows that clicking noise. Jill and I looked for a way to hide Angie and find alternative weapons. Who knew how long we would have to be shooting things, we needed to conserve ammo. Jill took Angie's hand and knelt her down I crouched over next to them to hear what Jill was planning.

"Wait here. Eyes:" Jill said while motioning to her eyes and out.

"Okay?" Angie said with a worried look. We both smiled at her trying to giver her some comfort.

I was glad she was treating her like her own sister. It made me feel a lot better in case anything happened to me, she would be taken care of. Jill walked over opposite where Angie was I crouched and followed her, I pulled out my Bowie Knife as she grabbed a butcher knife off the counter. I looked back behind us and saw a zombie cook coming towards us. I looked at Angie the look on her face was pure horror. I grabbed the Zombies head as it grabbed onto Jill's ankle and snapped its neck. Of course Jill turned around and saw. All three of us looked at each other for a moment. I kept my eyes on Angie and Jill went back to trying to grab the knife when I heard barking right behind me. I turned around in horror and came face to face with a zombie dog. Jill slowly backed away from where she was. We both got up acting fast I turned on the gas, hoping Jill had matches. It would take me a while to find mine. Jill caught my drift as we maneuvered our way out of the kitchen we turned on as many gas switches as we could find. While I was turning on a gas switch I heard a dog start to charge. Jill had my back though and slammed it with a frying pan. Angie was in between us. As the gas was filling the air we started our way out of the kitchen toward the cafeteria again.

"You got a match?" I asked Jill.

"Of course." She said as she pulled out a matchbook.

Quickening our pace she lit it with her finger and let it go behind her. I kicked down the door as Jill and I looked back to see it the match had ignited the gas yet. We watched as it fell to the ground and blew out. The blood ran from my face, I could hear the dogs making there way to us, there had to be at least 2 or 3 of them maybe more. Jill, Angie and I walked through the door. Jill and I were in complete horror as we knew what was about to happen. As we walked out, there stood a woman smoking a cigarette. _I knew her, I know her! It was Alice. Her and I were both security at the Hive. I heard she took over my 'job' I had been asked to do. I love this woman with all my heart. _I could help but get a small smile on my face as she flicked the cigarette butt towards the door. Jill was on one side of Angie I was on the other. We ran towards Alice. I could see Angie out of the corner of my eye watching the cigarette flying through the air. Alice had a non flammable blanket. Jill and I let go of Angie and left her in Alice's arms. Jill and I kept running as fast as we could to escape the upcoming explosion. As the dogs broke through the glass the cigarette came in contact with the gas.

Jill and I jumped barely escaping the licking flames. I rolled on to my back and watched the fire engulf the flame proof blanket. As soon as the flames where gone Alice took off the blanket exposing herself and Angie to the world. I could hear Jill coughing in the corner she didn't get as far away as I had. I stood up shaking myself off. When I looked over I saw that Alice had a look of horror on her face as she stared at my little sister.

"Thank you" was all that Angie said as she stared up at Alice.


	4. Angie's Story and Carlos

**Please review and enjoy!**

Alice just stood there looking at Angie in horror.

"You two know each other?" Jill asks. Alice looked up from her trance. Jill slowly got up.

"She's infected." Alice said pointing to Angie. "She is infected on a massive level."

"How can you know that?" Jill asked.

"Because she is infected too." Angie states. I just sat there I knew my sister was infected, and I knew Alice was too.

"Your infected? When were you going to tell us that?" Jill asked too eagerly. _She wants to know all of the information all the time but that's how you are when you are a S.T.A.R.S. member. I would know. I used to be one. _

"Jill, calm down." I spoke up for the first time since the explosion. Alice looked over at me, and smirked a bit. She recognized me, we had met a couple of times and she knew I was infected too.

"Why should I relax? They are infected and Angie is our ticket out of here I don't think her dad would be to happy about that do you think?" Jill said as I laughed. I didn't tell her about the relationship Angie and I had.

"OK here's how the story goes sweetheart. You calm down first. That ticket comes with an attachment. Angie is my sister. We have the same father there, for we come in a set. Second of all yes they are infected and so am I." the look on Jill's face was priceless. Alice already knew all of this. She could sense the infected part and I am pretty sure Lisa told her about the family business gone sour. Alice sat down in front of Angie while Jill just gawked at all three of us.

"Let me see." Alice asked Angie referring to her bag.

"No." Angie said as she backed away. Alice looked at her.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you." Alice said. Angie glanced at me. I gave her its OK nod.

"Let me see." Alice said once again.

Angie held out her arm. Alice pulled up her sleeve revealing a bunch of puncture wounds from the viral givers. Alice grabbed Angie's bag, nicely, and unzipped it pulling out an old tin lunch box. Alice opened it revealing a bunch of vials of the Anti-Virus.

"Its the Anti-virus a cure to the T-Virus." Alice said, surprised.

"There's a cure?" Jill said. I was somewhat entertained by everyone's reactions. _You would think they would fit the pieces together but apparently not._ I had a small grin on my face.

"How did you get this?" Alice asked. I think she still had some memory loss from the building incident because she knew the majority of these answers.

"My daddy. My daddy made it for me." Angie said. Alice looked at her surprised, and looked at Jill then to me. I just looked at them both like 'just wait til ya hear my story' look.

Angie continued. "He's sick. And someday, I'll get sick too. He just wanted to stop that. When I was little... I had to walk on crutches. They said I'd never get better, just worse. He found a way to make me stronger. "

"The T-virus." Alice said, as it clicked together for her.

"Then they took the invention away from him. He's not a bad man. He didn't mean for any of this." Angie looked as if she was about to cry.

"Its okay." Alice said and embraced her.

Just then a bang came through the door Alice and I stood up guns cocked and pointed. A gorgeous man came through the door, another U.B.C.S. Member. Finally things were looking up. We all had our guns on each other. I looked down to see a laser on my chest from his gun. I looked at Alice she had the same thing going on.

Then another guy came through the door saying "Don't shoot! He's cool. He made a deal with Dr. Doom same as you." He said.

We all lowered our weapons, both of the guys came more into the room.

"How many of you guys are there?" Jill asks.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Jill looked over to Nicholai's body. He looked over with a pained expression.

"Nicholai." he said under his breath. Then he started gagging.

"When were you bitten?" I asked.

"Three Hours ago." He said.

"What the-" the other guy said.

"It's your lucky day."Alice said, as she walked over to him.

"You should have told me you got bit motherfucker. I'm hanging with you and shit." the other guy said.

I just laughed. It really was a funny situation. I walked passed the hot U.B.C.S. Guy and smirked as I looked up and down, He smirked back. I followed Alice out with Angie holding my hand, the guys and Jill followed close behind.


	5. My story

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

We made it outside and the pay phone started to ring, Alice answered. We couldn't hear who the other person was saying, but we heard her response.

"Which one? And first you tell is how we're getting out." Alice said. It was my dad. I hadn't spoken to him in years. He believed I was there for the money not to destroy Umbrella. Once he told me that I couldn't look at him in the face, he didn't believe me. There was a long pause I assume he was telling her how to get out.

"I take it this helicopter isn't laid out just for us." she said. _Great we get to hijack a helicopter. _

"Where is the e-vac site?" She asked and sighed. She handed the phone to Angie. Of course he didn't want to talk to me. Alice looked over at me I just shrugged my shoulders. The longer fights go on the bigger the shield grows between my father and I. I looked over at the hot guy, he looked away as soon as I did. It made me smile, it was like I was in grade school all over again.

"Daddy?" Angie said into the phone.

"When can I see you?" she asked almost out of desperation. It almost brought a tear to my eye seeing how eager she was to see dad. I was jealous of their relationship as daughter and father. I always wanted something like that. Angie handed the phone back to Alice. He didn't want to talk to me at all. I could die soon and he didn't care.

"Where do we have to go?" Alice asked. A short pause and she hung up. She smiled at me and we found a truck to fit all of us in. The hot guy, Alice and I sat in the back, Jill, Angie and the other guy sat in the front.

"So what are you injecting me with?" the hot guy asked me.

"The anti-virus." I said. He looked at me confused a bit. Then Alice spoke up...

"The T-virus reanimates dead cells, basically, bringing the dead to life. Or in a living human it can cause uncontrollable mutation." She said. Then I picked up as I injected it into his arm.

"Or it can help my sister walk again, if the virus is kept in check with this." I said waving the anti-virus vile.

"Angie's infected?" he asked.

"Yes the majority of us in this car are infected, except for Jill and the other guy." I said with a slight giggle and smile.

"Excuse me, My name is L.J. Get it right." he said offended as I laughed again.

"Which reminds me, none of us have really been introduced to each other. You all know who Angie is, My names is Alida, I am Angie's sister. That is Jill Valentine former S.T.A.R.S. Member. This is Alice, Former security for the The Hive entrance aka the Spencer Mansion." I said.

"Well I am Carlos Oliveira, former U.B.C.S. This is L.J. I just met him. A question though how come Angie..." I cut him off knowing where he was going.

"The Cellular Growth is enough to regenerate her... but not enough to cause mutation." I said.

"And they infected Alice with the T-virus, as well?" he asked, I looked at Alice, I would let her take this one.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well what about you?" Carlos asked me.

"Yes. I was an experiment." I said. He looked at me strange, as well as everyone else, except for Angie. I let my head roll back and brought my hands up to my eyes and took out my contacts. They reveled purple irises. Some of them gasped some stared in awe. It wasn't everyday you see someone with purple eyes.

"OK, here is my fairytale story. I was security for the Hive, Alice was the entrance I was in the actual hive. When Umbrella took the T-virus from my father, I took the job. I wanted to take it back. My first day on the job one of the scientists told me he needed help getting something. It was my job to assist as well. I walked with him and and he injected me with something. He told me it was an accident and that I needed to stay here for 30 minutes to make sure nothing happened to me. 20 minute into it I went blind. I couldn't see at all. Pitch black. I told him what happened, so he injected the T-virus into me to make it so I could see again. I was one of the first test subjects for the T-virus. Within 10 minutes I could start to see again. I thought it was a miracle. I looked around for the scientist but he had disappeared. I looked around his lab. When I found the empty vile on his desk though, I was pretty pissed off. I knew what it was because it was my fathers invention for Angie. I immediately looked for the anti-virus hoping I wasn't to late. I ran and found it and without any question I injected it into my arm. When the sigh of relief washed over me I decided to go and put some water on my face. Low and behold my eyes were purple. After that shift I called my dad he didn't believe me. He thought I planned Umbrella's taking of his virus. We haven't talked since. That was 2 years ago. And I know Alice because she took over my job of stealing the T-virus to bring the Umbrella Corporation down." I said with a smile. After telling my little story everyone looked at one another.

"Don't worry none of us are contagious anymore." I said looking at Carlos in the eyes. Jill reached over and handed something to Alice.

"You two should tape your stories. I'll see that it gets put to good use." Jill said with a smile. Alice started telling her story into the camera. After she did I did.


	6. Nemesis

**Please review and enjoy**

We got to the helicopter and since it wasn't for us we had to act fast and silent. We had Angie be in the middle and we surrounded her. Guns cocked and ready. Carlos and I snuck up behind two of the guards and knocked them out and continued to go towards the helicopter. We walked around the corner to see Alice beating the crap out of a bunch of guards. She missed one and Carlos threw his knife at him.

"You missed one." he said. We all kept looking around and made our way slowly into the helicopter. Alice stopped midway.

"Alice?" I said.

"We have to hurry" Alice said.

"No we have time" Carlos said. I looked outside

"NO we have to hurry." I said with panic in my voice. At that everyone looked outside and they saw Nemesis coming our way.

"OH shit we stealin' his ride." said L.J. Alice went over to where the pilot was.

"Take off ," she said, when he didn't she pointed her gun "I said take off!"

While Alice was yelling at the pilot, Major Cain had gotten Angie in his grasp by having guns pointed at us.

"Whats the rush we have been expecting you." He said to Alice with a gun to Angie. We were escorted outside in a line up. They were going to shoot us execution style. They tied our hands behind our backs after they patted us down for weapons. My dad was there but I was far enough away he didn't even notice me. I was by Carlos on the other side of the line. Who knows if he saw me while we were being tied up.

I watched Angie run over to him. Major Cain was talking to Alice from what I understood is he wanted her to fight Nemesis. When she said no, I heard a bullet shot go off, hitting my father in the chest. I tried to get up to move over to him to see if he was OK but the solider behind my hit me in the back of my head with the butt of his gun. I was out for the moment. I could hear Carlos calling my name but I was already gone.


	7. Crash

**Please review and enjoy**

After a few minutes I finally regained consciousness. I woke up to shooting. Panic and concern, I got back up on my knees and looked around. On my way back up, I saw Carlos had hidden a knife in his boot. He cut his restraints then handed me the knife. I cut my restraints and handed the knife to Jill. I waited until Carlos acted then I ran over to my father. He was dead. Angered I grabbed a gun from a fallen solider. I ran and grabbed Angie. We crouched down, while I protected her, I occasionally shot at people. We saw Alice fly through a window. Angie and I heard the helicopter behind us. She yelled Alice's name. Nemesis got in front of Alice and blew the helicopter up. A shard from the Helicopter flew and hit Alice and she went down. When it was safe Angie and I ran over to her.

"Alice, come on, you need to get up." I said as Carlos came over.

"Come on time to go. You need to get up." Carlos said to Alice. Together Carlos and I lifted and dragged Alice to the helicopter as Angie stayed at my side. I could hear Zombies coming from afar, but coming none the less. We got in the chopper, by now Alice had regained full consciousness. She grabbed Cain from Jill and basically threw him out of the chopper to be eaten alive. I watched out of the chopper as Alice did. We watched how my zombie-fied father feasted upon Cain. It was so ironic. Angie sat in between Alice and Jill. L.J. was still driving the helicopter. I sat by Carlos who was next to Alice. We barely made it, or so we thought.

"Hang on to something!" Carlos yelled as massive turbulence began. I heard a piece of shrapnel make its way into the inside. I watched as Alice moved in front of it saving Angie.

"Were going down!" Carlos yelled again. We made a crash landing. Everyone was OK, well everyone but Alice.

"Jill, take Angie." I said. I grabbed Alice and dragged her out of the Helicopter. I laid her out on a rock, she was dying. The shrapnel had hit her head, and she lost a lot of blood. She would be dead within minutes.

"Alice, I know you can still hear me. Thank you for saving my sister, more than once. This should have been me, not you. It was my job not yours. But its too late now for all of that. Thank you." I had a tear or two come down my face. What I said was true. It should be me that's dead not her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alida, we need to go." It was Carlos. We did need to go we had barely made it out of Raccoon City. Umbrella would we scouting the territory within minutes. I got up, walked over to Angie and held her hand, and then we ran as fast as we could for as long as we could away from the crash site, away from Raccoon City.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Ch 8

We got to the next town, we made tons of copies of the tape. We gave them all to random radio stations and kept the original. They reported it, but then Umbrella got to them. Jill, Carlos and I became wanted fugitives. They wanted to question us, they believed we had something to do with the "nuclear reactors failing". Since that's what Umbrella told them.

…...

5 Months later

We got news that Umbrella was planning on bringing Alice 'back to life.' We headed over to the facility in Detroit. Carlos called in a few favors and got us clearance and fake badges.

We knew the shit was going to hit the fan and soon. We pulled up to the facility and Alice was standing there, almost as if she had been expecting us. The only problem was a whole bunch of U.B.C.S and other security forces standing in front of her, surrounding her, with guns. We got out and I made my way towards Alice.

"Thank you, gentlemen. We will take it from here." Jill said.

"On whose authority?" One of the soldiers said.

"Classified, Level six authorization" Carlos said. I looked behind me at him and he was staring back at me.

For these past few months I have grown to like him a lot, and from what I believe he liked me back. We would flirt constantly and do stupid stuff like that.

"Sorry sir." said the solider. I reached Alice and smiled, I guided her down to the car. We all packed into the car. Angie was hidden in the back seat. She popped her head out after we got through clearance. Which was a miracle that we got through. L.J. was driving.

"Good to have you back." Carlos said.

"Are you alright?" Angie said making her appearance known.

"What did they do to you?" I asked, she seemed very distant and gone.

We kept on driving in silence.


End file.
